


Pernyataan Cinta

by Bunga_Salju



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape-centric
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunga_Salju/pseuds/Bunga_Salju
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu."Pertama kali mendengar kalimat itu, Severus merasakan dirinya dipenuhi amarah.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Pernyataan Cinta

**Author's Note:**

> Severus 45 tahun, Luna 23 tahun
> 
> Cerita ini adalah fiksi, bersiaplah untuk dibohongi.

“Aku mencintaimu.”

Pertama kali mendengar kalimat itu, amarah muncul dalam diri Severus. Gadis ini tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya. Lovegood kali ini sudah melampaui batas, satu garis imajiner yang Severus tetapkan antara dirinya dan orang lain. Apa pun alasannya, dia sudah mengusik ranah pribadi.

“Gadis muda seusiamu seharusnya tidak bercanda seperti itu, Miss Lovegood.”

“Aku tidak sedang bercanda, sir.”

Severus bisa melihat keraguan dan kecemasan dalam sikap gadis itu. Tidak mungkin. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa mencintainya tanpa niat tersembunyi.

Di masa lalu, ketika dia memiliki kedudukan, masih mungkin ada yang menyatakan ketertarikan. Tapi saat ini, di usianya yang tidak lagi muda, tanpa kedudukan yang berarti, tanpa harta yang melimpah, kemungkinan itu menyusut hingga menghilang.

“Kalau begitu mungkin kau lelah, pulanglah.”

Tidak ada alasan bagi Luna Lovegood untuk mencintai dirinya. Karena itu, pastinya ada maksud lain dari kata-kata itu. Mungkin kebohongan, atau rasa kasihan. Severus sudah bosan dengan kebohongan, sementara harga dirinya menolak untuk dikasihani. Yang mana pun alasan dibalik kata-kata itu, Severus tidak bisa memaafkannya.

Severus berjalan menjauh, tangannya bergetar menahan rasa marah dan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan. Pria itu tidak menyadari di belakang punggungnya Lovegood menggigit bibir dengan pandangan sedih sebelum menghilang dengan bunyi letupan.

* * *

“Aku mencintaimu.”

Gadis itu berkata beberapa hari kemudian, mengajaknya untuk hidup bersama sebagai pasangan. Pandangan matanya yang bersungguh-sungguh cukup meyakinkan bahwa dia sedang tidak bercanda. Severus tidak bisa memahami alasan dari perkataan gadis itu. Dan semua yang tidak bisa dia pahami, tidak akan bisa diakui keberadaannya.

“Kudengar asrama Ravenclaw menghargai kecerdasan, tapi kurasa kau salah memahami perasaanmu, Miss Lovegood.”

“Aku tidak salah,” balas gadis itu mantap.

“Kau salah mengartikan perasaan pada keluarga sebagai cinta.”

Ini sebuah kesalahan. Itu pasti.

Severus bahkan tidak bisa meyakinkan dirinya ada seseorang di dunia yang menyayangi sebagai keluarga. Tapi kemungkinan itu masih lebih besar bila dibandingkan dengan kemungkinan seseorang mencintainya sebagai seorang pria.

“Tentu saja, bukankah suami dan istri adalah bagian dari keluarga?” Gadis itu membalas dengan senyuman, namun Severus bisa melihat kekecewaan dalam pandangannya.

Pria itu memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk dalam diam ketika gadis itu akhirnya pamit untuk pergi.

* * *

“Aku mencintaimu.”

Kalimat itu diucapkan bersama dengan mengalirnya air mata, entah karena sedih atau frustasi. Severus tidak menjawab, mulutnya kering sementara sudut-sudut matanya memanas.

“Meski menikah denganmu, aku tidak yakin bisa melupakan orang itu."

Severus tidak bisa menampik pernyataan perasaan gadis itu. Tidak sanggup menyakiti perasaan mantan muridnya, namun juga tidak berani untuk menerima. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan cinta, bila hatinya masih diisi yang lain? Bagaimana jika setelah mengucapkan penerimaan, perasaannya pada Lovegood semakin berkembang, dan menghapus cinta lamanya?

Bagaimana jika setelah Severus mengakui telah mencintai Lovegood, gadis itu memutuskan untuk berpaling?

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk lupa. Mencintai dirinya adalah bagian dari hidupmu yang membentuk dirimu saat ini. Aku mencintai setiap bagian itu." Jawaban Lovegood keluar dari bibir yang membentuk senyum, disela dengan isakan tertahan sementara air matanya masih mengalir.

Untuk pertama kalinya, seseorang berniat menerima segala kekurangannya, seluruh masa lalunya. Bukan membayangkan kejayaan masa lalunya, atau mengharapkan keuntungan dari masa depannya, namun menerima keberadaannya di masa ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Severus Snape meneteskan air mata di hadapan orang lain.

* * *

“Aku mencintaimu.”

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan helaan napas dan diikuti dengan senyuman, di hari pernikahan mereka. Gadis itu menyenderkan dahi di bahu kanan Severus selagi keduanya berdansa.

Severus berdehem, mencari suaranya. Kedua kakinya melangkah memimpin istrinya untuk bergerak mengikuti irama. Luna Snape mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus pada pasangannya.

“Terima kasih,” katanya, “karena telah mencintai diriku. Terima kasih.”

Bagai pantulan kaca, senyuman yang muncul di wajah gadis itu menarik kedua sudut bibir Severus membentuk senyuman lain.

Luna mengabaikan gerakan dansa dan memeluk suaminya. Severus menerimanya, mengabaikan siulan jahil para tamu undangan yang mulai berdansa di sekitar mereka.

* * *

“Aku mencintaimu.”

Seolah ingin meyakinkan, Luna memastikan untuk menyatakan perasaannya setiap hari. Awalnya Severus menerimanya dalam diam dan sikap yang canggung. Perlahan, Severus merasa berterima kasih. Meski mengerti istrinya tidak berbohong, sesuatu dalam jiwa Severus selalu membisikkan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Mungkin kemarin memang Luna menikahinya karena cinta, tapi bagaimana jika saat ini perasaannya berubah?

Mungkin ini tidak dilakukan oleh pasangan lain, mungkin mendengar pernyataan cinta setiap hari bisa membuat orang lain bosan. Tapi Severus berterima kasih, kata-kata itu memberikan kekuatan bagi pria itu untuk melawan bisikan tidak menyenangkan dalam benaknya. Seering berjalannya waktu, Severus mulai menyambut pernyataan cinta istrinya dengan senyuman dan rasa terima kasih.

“Aku mencintaimu.”

Hari ini pun istrinya menyatakan cinta dengan senyuman ceria dan pandangan lembut, ketika mereka bersantai dengan buku di pangkuan masing-masing. Severus balas tersenyum.

“Aku juga mencintaimu.”

“Eh?”

Sepasang mata biru keperakan melebar, senyuman itu menghilang digantikan dengan mulut yang terbuka.

“Eh?” dalam kepanikan singkat, Severus berpikir mungkin dia salah mengucap. “Luna?”

Pipi Luna memerah sementara mulutnya membuka dan menutup beberapa kali. Tangan gadis itu bergerak mengacak rambut pirangnya selama beberapa detik kemudian menyangkutkan helaian yang sama di belakang telinganya.

“Severus, tadi—tadi kau...”

“Aku juga,” Severus berdehem, “aku juga mencintaimu.”

Mengulang kalimat itu ternyata cukup untuk membuat telinganya memanas. Bagaimana bisa Luna mengatakan hal ini berkali-kali, demi dirinya? Pikiran itu membuat Severus merasa semakin malu.

“O-oh.”

Gadis itu menunduk, meletakkan tangannya di atas buku, kini memainkan lembaran kertas dengan gerakan tanpa arti.

“Oh.” Ulangnya, masih dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus.

Oh.

Severus mengerti reaksi ini.

Ketika akhirnya dia bisa percaya bahwa perasaan Luna pada dirinya bukanlah tipu daya maupun rasa kasihan, bukankah Severus juga bersikap serupa? Perasaan tidak percaya bercampur rasa senang yang entah harus diekspresikan dengan apa, hingga akhirnya muncul dalam sikap canggung yang tidak biasa.

Severus mengalihkan pandangan pada bukunya, melihat kumpulan kata tanpa membaca satu huruf pun. Dari sudut matanya, penyihir pria itu bisa melihat Luna tersenyum canggung, tetap dengan pipi yang merona, sebelah tangan mengipasi wajah di sore yang cukup dingin.

Pria itu tidak pernah menduga, dan tampaknya Luna sendiri pun tidak pernah mengira. Bahwa meski terbiasa menyatakan cinta dengan gamblang, Luna tidak bisa tenang ketika mendapat pernyataan cinta yang sama. Severus bertekad untuk lebih sering membalas pernyataan cinta gadis itu, meski mungkin tidak setiap hari, hanya untuk melihat reaksi seperti ini lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca, cari saya di facebook ya 🤣


End file.
